Let the heart decide
by Vintage Pink
Summary: The Marriage law is passed and Hermione is the first target, but then Snape comes to her rescue. Or does he? What happens when Hermione gets an upper hand in the matters, but who will she choose. Evil vs Snarky, Mind vs Heart
1. Prologue

This is my first story in English and my first story EVER. So if my English, story itself and everything else sucks – just tell me. I'll go brood alone and keep reading and reviewing your stories :P

One heck of a nice day… Hermione Granger gets sadistic with flowers, Flitwick is a Minister of Morons and passes thee… ahem… THE _Muggleborn Marriage Law of Tolerance Towards Every Pureblood Magical Specie. _And where does Snape come in? PG for swearing… just for now.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own or want Harry Potter, Rowling can keep 'im. But can I keep Sevie? Pleeeeaaaase….

* * *

**Prologue**

I'm sitting in my awful, tasteless (_and every other word that would pretty much describe the reason for my frustration_) room with flower-print walls. I'm staring out the window at annoying bright day. It's been thirteen days and not so much as one day with sucky-weather. My life during summer is like a huge joke, since last year I developed a real serious allergy to pollen and some specific herbs. So I was banned from potions, because I was no longer "valid" for working with magical substances, such as, sayyy… catnip, basically used in every potion with calming effect. Funny, because the only potion that can help, the **only** one to turn me to a human after being a swollen toad-like pink beast, is 15 percent catnip essence… and pink toad essence. _Hah_. Since then I'm the fiercest flower genocide member. Ironically, I was a member of "green and happy and lets save the whales" and now only a total whacko could show up on my door step with anything that smells, looks or reminds me of flowers. AND NOW I LIVE IN A FLOWER- PRINT ROOOM!

And I don't feel bad about poisoning mom's garden, it's like it's me or the flowers. It's vendetta. Perfectly justified and understandable…

But today… today is oh such a wonderful day after thinking about tomorrow. Tomorrow is my birthday, thanks to my time-turner stunts during my third year and, as moron'ish as ever, Ministry of Morons law, stating that every person who had used a time turner to go back in time more than 24 hours _in total_ , must shift the date of their birthday. So guess what? Hermione Jane Pissed-off Granger was born on June 14th. And that's just after counting my 'legal' hours back in time. Legally I spent only 4 months and broke All-Time-Record of Albus Candyman Dumbledore. But that's just legal hours. Tomorrow I'm not turning 18, no-oh, the day after tomorrow I'll be pretty much 20.

Birthday. It's such a convenient day for your best buddy like He-Lived-But-Got-Brain-Damage Harry and Do-My-Homework Roniekins to remind you that in your entire life you haven't done anything worth a shit. But I was so close… I was almost there in my goal to free entire population of house elves and pay them to be my personal army against purebloods. And what do you think happened? Potter just went and killed Voldemort, just like that, just a month ago after our Hogwarts graduation! And after this purebloods are all muggle lovers. Draco bloody Malfoy hugged me! HUGGED!

And suddenly Hermione was dragged out of her reverie just to be annoyed by no less but the ministry owl.

'Oh look Crooks, our lunch just arrived' Hermione purred to her kitten. 'Thou this one look like pigmey crossed with flying pig.' She exchanged evil looks with the orange beast. 'Feel like eating pork today?'

Last month when ministry sent the notification about Time turner law alteration, she was so angry that she sicked Crooks on the bloody owl.

As if understanding her intentions the owl let out a high-pitched shriek, dropped the envelope and flew out of the window. Hermione looked at the peace of parchment on the floor and viciously grabbed it with every intention to burn or use it as a toilet paper.

And then she saw something strange, it didn't have a ministry seal. Instead there was a bright orange seal with a weasel on it – a Weasley seal. _How creative _she thought and broke the wax seal.

Hermione sat down and started to read, after each line turning different shade of rainbow.

_My Dear Hermione, _

_Being one of your closest friend I felt it was my duty to let you know about the newest law passed by our good Minister of Magic, ex-professor Flitwick. Today at the court meeting he justified the Muggleborn Marriage Law of Tolerance Towards Every Pureblood Magical Specie. I personally think it's a very ingenious idea. Even Hagrid may finally be able to have a healthy family. The man considers everyone. Due to your use of time turned tomorrow you'll be officially an adult. My congratulations, sweetheart. _

_Of course the law doesn't state that you may not be proposed by a pureblood wizard, and knowing that at first you may be a little skeptical about __this new law (I considered that you may be feeling a little guilty after failing SPEW), I very graciously decided to be the first one to send my proposal to the Marriage Law enhancement section before the law could be announced. You have a month to decide, but I don't think it is necessary, do you? _

_Yours,_

_Percy_

' SWEETHEART !!! YOURS !!! THAT FUCKING PART-PIGMEY SON OF A ELF-WHORE AND AND SEA DOG DID WHAT ?!!'

'Even not knowing the content of this letter I have a feeling I would agree.' came a voice from a doorway. 'Impressive language, though.'

* * *

_**Please review.** Don't know if I want to continue if no ones redin' this_


	2. Such a Good Buddies

**Disclaimer:** I don't own or want Harry Potter, Rowling can keep 'im. But can I keep Sevie? Pleeeeaaaase….

* * *

' SWEETHEART !!! YOURS !!! THAT FUCKING PART-PIGMEY SON OF A ELF-WHORE AND SEA DOG DID WHAT ?!!'

'Even not knowing the content of this letter I have a feeling I would agree.' came a voice from a doorway.

* * *

**Such a Good Buddies**

Hermione jumped so high that it's a miracle she still got all of her limbs attached to her body when she landed. She grouped around her bed sheets, looking for a magic stick. She found it and spun around to face

_what tha…_

There, in a shadow of doorstep stood something that could only be described as a walking pile of dirty laundry. Under further inspection in the middle of it she could see a mouth and holes for eyes staring at her, skin abound them chocolate brown. The figure slowly withdrew deeper into the shadow and almost tripped over what looked like an old pink scarf her granny knitted for her when she was 5. Looking even closer she realized it Was her ugly pink scarf. And then there was her mother's old bathrobe, her green knee length stockings, dads 70's leather jacket with metal spikes and his brown pantaloons with yellow ducks, and to finish the looks, latex waist hugger with holes for eyes and mouth and a white puffy hat on top.

Whoever it was Dobby would have been proud and, if Hermione wouldn't have been scared shitless, she would have laughed her head off.

During the observation laundry creature tried to move into the room as he found another shadow. Hermione quickly snapped to attention and raised her wand looking straight at the intruder. But the creature simply ignored her and she even thought she heard him snicker.

'Who the hell are you?!' she shrieked 'Reveal yourself!'

'Sorry, Granger, can't.' came the voice that reminded her of someone, but she couldn't quite place it.

'Reveal or I hex the… the laundry off you. Or …' Hermione did her best "I'm bad" voice but failed.

Though this time the creature seemed to flitch and withdraw as deep into the shadow as huma…creatu…whatever'LY possible. But then again, looking at Hermione, it started snickering.

'Or what?! Hex me with that eating stick for sushi?' cackled the creature.

Hermione quickly glanced at her 'wand'. She almost slapped her face.

'Merlin's butt!!!' and dropped the stick diving into her sheets to find her Real wand.

But no such luck. After a couple of minutes and no curses flying her way she rose and looked into the shadow tentatively. There, leaning against the wall holding a sushi plate, was the intruder calmly licking vasabi from two stick – one wand, other from the floor. Hermione froze on spot.

'Looking for this?' it chuckled and licked the wand again. 'Close the doors and lock 'em.' It bark-commanded.'

Hermione, still looking at her wand in stranger's mouth, complied.

'Now… wanna wand back?' a nod. 'Then sit and listen… no, draw the curtains first, it's getting hot in here.'

'Wonder why…' she murmured under her breath but did what instructed, then sat on her bed and preyed to Merlin that this weird thing would stop chewing her wand. It did and looked at her. Now the only source of light in the room was a TV but Hermione could see It smirking all right.

'Now here's the deal, you go find me something decent and black to wear, preferably with hood to cover my face and gloves. Then we will talk about your wand.'

'Then stop chewing on my wand.' Hermione said annoyed everything else forgotten.

'Haven't ate in days, can't blame me.' But took the wand out of its mouth. 'After that you could start eating roast meat with vegetables.' It said, disgusted. 'Now get going. And if you try escaping or calling anyone, be assured, tomorrow you won't be turning 18.'

_Too bad…,_ thought Hermione.

Hermione came back after a few minutes with her fathers black leather pants, again, from 70's, brother's black "KISS" jumper with a hood, black leather gloves and boots. Like fuck she was going to give him socks.

The stranger took offered clothes with a node and stared at her.

'I don't strip-tease, Granger. Not without a reasonable price anyway.'

Hermione scowled and turned around. After few minutes stranger cleared his throat and she spun around, her jaw dropping momentarily. There, pretty much still naked, only with tight leather pants on, stood one and only, I-Am-Evil git of the dungeon, Severus Snape.

Snape growled and tried to quickly cover himself with jumper, but Hermione could just read first three letters of tattoo on his chest – BAT._(how befitting) _She was about to ask about the last two letters when she looked at his face and started laughing uncontrollably. His all body was deathly white except for three very brown spots on his face where the wholes in latex corset on his head had been. He looked like a Dalmatian.

'Please share the joke, Granger.' He growled. 'And I don't remember permitting you to turn around.'

Hermione tried to be as serious as humanly possible and said: 'You cleared you throat, and I thought…' but she cracked again, this time almost doubling over from laugher.

'First of all I… I have a cold, and second, WHAT THE HELL IS SO DAMN FUNNY!'

Hermione still unable to speak, pointed a finger at the bathroom mirror. Snape looked and visibly flinched.

'Wha… wha' happen'd?' She asked in a weak voice.

Snape looked at her contemplating his answer and finally said in a veeeery serious voice: 'We have a situation here, Granger. I'll explain latter if you promise not to wave your hand and ask question.' He snarled and looked around. ' I have to take care of something. I need parchment and quill.'

_How dramatic_, she thought, _first he freaks me, now he's standing in the middle of my room still freakin' me, and then he gives me That look and That voice to say that he'll talk to me later? And what's up with him anyway?! _

Hermione stood up and went to her desk. As fascinating as the wizarding world is, they still can't come up with something like white thin paper and a pen. She handed him the paper and he looked at it, frowning.

'I didn't think you could afford it, it costs galleon a peace.' He said. 'I can use simple parchment.'

_So it was working_, Hermione thought. The alienation between muggle and wizard world. They would rise prices so no wizard could afford even a white sheet of paper and eventually loose interest in muggle stuff, or start hating them not being able to produce cheap white paper as in muggle world. Brilliantly idiotic…

'Feel free to use. I have the whole stack.' She waved it away and sat on her bed. 'I promise not to ask questions if you give me back my wand.'

_Not that I would ask, just get out._

Snape was still standing shocked, looking from paper to Hermione mesmerized. He handed her wand and sat at the desk, only then noticing pens of all colors littering her desk. He looked as if he just broke into Gringots vaults.

_Oh great, now he's going to kill me for __office writing-materials?I bet 25 cent pen costs 25 galleons. _

Finally, after good ten minutes Snape was able to choose one of the colored ink pens. Shockingly…(!!!!)

… it was green…

He started writing what looked like a long, I mean really long list of names, every now and then stopping to remember one or another. After about half an hour he was finished. He held the paper in his hand, tipped his want, and it… vanished!

_Hokus-Pokus_, thought Hermione, _so he knows how to do that too, huh? The book of medieval spells could be only found in the library of Ankh-Morpork, which is protected and unplotable for both, muggles and wizards alike. How do I know these spells? Dohhh, Terry Pratchett's books, of course. The man is totally daft or as evil as Voldemort to reveal such things. But these are muggle books and Snape doesn't seem like goofy-book type… _

'Granger, for Merlin's sake!' Snape was shouting. 'Back from Wonderland?'

'Yah, one more second and I would have couth up with the white rabbit. What a shame…' she mock-whined. 'Talk?'

_Again, why am I doing this_? Snape thought, _oh yeah, I\m in her house and she's a witch with wand_.

'Yes. _I_ talk, _you_ listen. We have a bit of situation here. I don't know how you manage it, but you were asked to join one very elite group of researchers.' Snape stoped talking and looked at her as if expecting something to happen. Nothing did. 'What?! Aren't you excited?'

'Snape, I'm on holiday, I have one big, no… small, anyways, Minister of Morons to deal with, I have issue with plans and I have a huge issue with you standing here.' Hermione half spat.

'Damn, what's wrong with you?' Snape almost looked shocked, alllmost. 'Well I thought you'd fall for research trick. Shame…' and smirked.

_Hope she's not brain damaged or something. She s__houldn't react like that…_

'Anyway, I'm here because this was the nearest hiding place to stay during the day, I thought you wouldn't mind, now _would_ you?'

'Ahhh, why didn't you say so, Pr'fessor?! After all we were such a good buddies back at Hogwarts!' Now she was really pissed.

'I just knew you'll understand…' he rolled his eyes. 'Someone's on my tail and I'm in your house. If I were you I would double the wards and be ready to leave fast if needed. I'm staying here tonight and maybe tomorrow. And! If I were you I wouldn't do anything stupid with me around.' He finished.

'You know it's pretty hard to take it seriously from a James Bond wannabe with Dalmatians' face, looking like punk.'

Snape finally had it. 'Go double the wards.' He snarled pointing his wand between her eyes.

Hermione did just that.

'Fuck him.'

When she came back, house more warded than Gringots vaults, he wasn't to be seen in the room. She took another look around the room, then her window, then her house, then her garden. No sign of the bat.

'Well double fuck him.'

And went to sleep.

* * *

Please review, let me know that at least more than 2 people read this. 


	3. Of Wardrobes and Websites

**Disclaimer: **I don't own or want Harry Potter, Rowling can keep 'im. But can I keep Sevie? Pleeeeaaaase….

* * *

**Of Wardrobes And Websites**

Hermione woke up, and thanks gods, for the first time in two weeks it was pouring. Ahh, perfect day.

Slowly she got up and went to her bathroom. First thing she saw there made her snort. There, on the floor lay the dirty laundry that Snape had worn. If she'll ever have a chance to ask him what was he doing wearing them, she most definitely will. Pity she didn't think of camera.

Kicking them aside she stepped into the shower, fifteen minutes later emerging wearing a bathrobe. Deciding to dress later she went to the kitchen for breakfast. Even breakfast seemed to be merry with sucky weather and without stuffy nose.

Later she climbed up the stairs back to her room and started applying make-up, after two months of incarceration she'll be going out. Just one thing before that…

Hack!

During her last summer, spent solely on experiencing joys of internet, Hermione met some Russian guy named Xotabych. A bit of a nutter but an amazing hacker. She had spent hours talking to him and by the end of the summer she did e-mail hacking for morning muscle stretching. First it was only a healthy amount of fun, but later it turned a bit more serious.

Xotabych: Zdarov, Sunshine. Hows u. feel like stretching?

Boogyboo: Yah, sure. But first – spill…

Xotabych: spill? Im not drinkin

Boogyboo: its a saying. Means tell the news or sumthin like tha

Xotabych: oh… okay. Still no good tryin to crack tha big nut. I got some tracks for you to sniff out though. Someone legally visited THE site. Didn't have time to check.

Boogyboo: someone visited?!!!!!!!!!!

Xotabych: that's bad

Xotabych?

Boogyboo: dont know yet. Gimme sock to sniff. Maybe Voldy left us with something afterall.

Xotabych: mightbe. Site hasnt been visited for 2 weeks.

_Exactly, deary, exactly two weeks since he died. _Hermione scowled.

Xotabych: okay Lassy, catch!

…..

_**File transmission ….**_

…

Boogyboo: amazing. The stupid didnt even try to hide the tracks and uses Norton antivirus?

Xotabych: seems like it. Ok gtg. Have to do something about micro softies. They cant be invincible

Boogyboo: ok thanks. Good luck, brake a finger.

Boogyboo: cya

Xotabych: heheheh, latters hon.

Hermione grinned.

'Cute weirdo. Microsoft now Pentagon latter, heh.' She mused 'Though Voldy and his website can wait 'till evening.'

Hermione strode to her wardrobe and looked at the mirror hanging on its door. She looked at herself:

'Feelin' gothish, punkish or divish today?' with a smile she opened the door and…

'WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!'

'CLOSE THE FUCKING DOOR!!!!!'

Hermione slammed the door and stumbled backwards so fast that she almost fell through the open window.

'Now **close** the fucking curtains and **open** the fucking door!!!' shrieked the wardrobe.

Hermione panicked and did what ordered in instant. Ones she opened the door the sight that met her eyes probably will never be witnessed in the entire history of human kind.

Hanging there upside down on the pole for hangers was Snape, his nose bleeding badly. He was half naked, only leather pants she'd given him yesterday, his tattoo on his chest clearly visible.

_Batty…? What does that mea__…_

'Hey! I'm talking to you!' shouted Snape. 'Step back!'

Hermione took a few steps and Snape performed some really cool Matrix stunt and was standing on his feet, glaring at her.

'Let's put it this way. There I was trying to sleep and you go ripping the door open and waking me up, not to mention you left the curtains open. And then you just bang the door and brake my nose!!!' shrieked Snape. 'Fifth time! Fifth, for fucks sake, that I get the doors slammed straight into my face!'

As scary as he might be the irony's never lost on Hermione.

'Ever considered some character changes, Snape? After the therapy you might be able to reduce it to 2.' Hermione smirked evilly, come what may…

But Snape just glared at her and went to her bathroom. Later emerging, his nose clean of blood. He looked at the mirror and raised his eyebrows.

'It looks slightly better.' He stared at his nose. 'straighter…'

'Yes, Snape, exactly my intention.' Snorted Hermione. 'Wanna try it again?' She asked smirking.

'Very tempting indeed.' As sarcastic as ever.

'Now what the heck were you doing in my wardrobe?' she frowned. 'I thought you left last night.'

'I was looking for Narnia, Granger.'

Hermione scowled. Snape sighted.

'Sleeping, Granger, sleeping.'

'Muggles do have guest rooms.' She rolled her eyes. 'And doormats.' Added as an after thought.

This time Snape scowled and grabbed the Kiss jumper and pulled it on. Hermione 'accidentally' glanced and saw tattoo just in time before it was covered. She narrowed her eyes.

'Batty?' she asked innocently.

Was it darkness, her imagination or Snape was really blushing.

'Batty like a cute little bat?' now she was certain that Snape was glowing bright red. 'Of course it's understandable. Living up to expectations and all…' she started giggling.

'I was a teenager!' he hissed. 'and I know about that one on your ass. Now what was that… a miniature dragon maybe?'

'How did you…' Hermione started wide eyed.

'Remember that mediwizard running your full body scan when you got that allergy? So he's my cousin!' Snape finished with a triumphant look on his face.

Hermione felt dumbstruck. So they what, met for a cup of cocoa and during the conversation "Hey Sevy, wanna know what Granger's got on her ass?"!

But still…

'Why the hell Batty?' She asked, still dizzy.

'I was a teen living in the dungeons.' He said, and mentally slapped himself. Who did he think she was! 'Why dragon?'

'Got a dragon fetish.'

Hermione felt cynical. This wasn't happening. Here she was sitting in her room with Snape of all people, talking about their tattoos!

_For gods sake, even Ron didn't know about it, and I slept with him_. She mentally shrieked and finally cracked. Hysterics took over. She was laughing so hard that she almost rolled off her bed. Then another thing struck her. Snape was laughing too.

_What the heck is going on?_

They both stopped laughing and looked embarrassed for very different reasons.

_Must go and eat, must. I'm getting weird. All this starving must be getting to me. Yes, that's it._ Thought Snape.

_So__ now Snape knows about my butt. Great. If he talks I'm as good as dead._ Whined Hermione.

Snape cleared his throat.

'Need Coldrex? Can't brew anymore. You said you had a cold.'

'No, I was trying to get your attention. I'm going back to sleep and I'd appreciate if you didn't come near the wardrobe.'

'You know we have other rooms that have curtains if you're so afraid of someone seeing you.' She said.

Snape gave her a funny look, shook his head and went towards the wardrobe. He closed the door and after a few seconds you could hear shuffling and everything went quiet.

'This is mad. Either Snape does yoga or has double joints. Either way, if I see the end of this, I'm writing a fanfiction.'

/\

After a good two hours of shopping and enjoying the rain Hermione got back. Hogsmeade was great, book shopping was even better, until she thought about Snape in her wardrobe and tracks Xotabych left her to 'sniff out'. And it's not like Snape's forbidden her to leave. Just don't talk.

The house was exactly as she left it, but it was already darkening. Knowing that Snape was probably sleeping, though it was totally beyond her how did he managed it, she crept up the stairs silently. It was really disturbing to have him here, especially now that she bought some new clothes and couldn't try them on in front of her wardrobe mirror. After a few colorful compliments thrown at her wardrobe she went to her mother's room for a big mirror. She felt punky today so red shorts, black boots and a really tight black top was just perfect. She just hopped that Snape would leave tonight and she would be free to go and have fun. She didn't care anymore. She'll just wait for another hour and if he doesn't decide to leave by then, well, triple fuck him.

She went back to her room, got her lap top and looked at the IP address Xotabych sent her. _This Shouldn't be too hard_, she thought, _common anti-hack protection and a password. I should be there in no time._

She was right, whoever owned this website he was a novice, real sucker. You just don't go and visit a secret site that no one's supposed to know about using the front door. The idiot should have at least went to internet café, but then he'd be risking revealing the password to Voldys website, so the best would have been to just buy another comp and refrain from going there from his own website. Someone was being careless or stupid. Probably both.

Anyways, she was already in. The page was tasteless, cheap Turkish looking and the headline said "Welcome to the memories world". So maybe it was a deatheater family homepage, but why password then? Muggles would probably take it as fetish for sado/mazo. Suddenly, on the right side of the page appeared winamp window and a playlist lower, saying such as: the day in the forest, Valentine's day, Christmas evening, outing and so on. She didn't even care to glance at the left side of the screen to see the presentation or to notice the figure behind her staring at the screen intently. Hermione clicked at one of the titles in the play list and waited for it to download. It started playing, someone was adjusting camera and when she saw who it was she felt paralyzed. There, staring back at her was Bellatrix Lestrange, sadistic grin playing on her lips. Almost a minute passed and both, she and the figure behind her shrieked, horrified:

'HOLLY FUCKING SHIT!!!'

* * *

A/N: Wanna know what was it all about? Come and see later :D 


	4. Sod, Betty, Henry and HackerWhoLived

I get 4 reviews and 89 hits in a week? Oh, c'mon! My profile has more hits! if you think it's not worth continuing just tell me, flame me, say that I suck. Say somethin!. Gods, encourage me! I'm a first-timer here, bloody fiction virgin so help me (?)

Okay, this chapter's gonna be a bit weird. Nothing serious before, but now that some things will be revealed…

And now this will be special. When you stumble upon my diresctions I left for you, do them! It took me ages to finish!

* * *

**Betty, Sod, Henry and Hacker-Who-lived**

Hermione instantly spun around to see Snape trying not to stare at the screen, his eyes bewildered as if he'd just witnessed the third rise of the Dark Lord. He looked at her as if it was her fault he had seen it. If Hermione had a mirror near by, she would have noted that her look wasn't much better.

Suddenly comp emitted a very disturbing sound.

'Turn it off!!! Now, right now or I hex you!' Snape was actually pointing his wand at her and then at her computer, trying to decide which to hex first.

Hermione bewildered and horrified herself, pushed the restart button and there was only dark in the room until comp screen lit up again.

Snape took a deep breath and tried to look as calm as possible. Not that it worked. Even the hair on his head was standing up and Hermione already looked like Simba the Lion King. And they just sat there. This was probably the worst and ugliest thing Hermione had witnessed in her entire life. How was she going to live this down. First rule: don't hack unless you know it's worth it. This wasn't worth it. She wouldn't do it again to save her life. It was worse than seeing Nott torture Nevile Longbottom to death during the last school year.

Bellatrix Lestrange had her own home made Porn site…

'How… what was this?' Snape asked, his voice almost trembling with fright.

'It was… are you familiar with a term Interned or world wide web?' Snape nodded uncertain. 'So this is… this is Bellatrix's Lestrange web site.' She finished in a weak voice.

'How did you find it. Why were you looking for it? She's dead and curiosity doesn't justify This.' He pointed at comp, eyes bewildered.

'I…' she sighted. Maybe truth would be better, especially now that she knew for the fact that Bellatrix wasn't dead.

'Are you familiar with a term hacker?' she asked hopefully.

Snape nodded.

'Something like a ward breaker.'

'Yes, so I've been learning hacking from one guy I've met. He's a great hacker as a matter of fact. When we met it was just for fun, but then one day he said he met some guy that called himself' she gulped, either he would laugh, think she was cookoo or kill her. 'The Dark Lord Voldemort.'

It was even worse. As long as she knew Snape, the last time she saw him look this horrified was during her third year, at the Shrieking Shack. Hermione thought it would be best to explain and be over with it.

'He said that Voldemort was quite interested in this muggle technology and asked him if it was possible to create an alternate reality in the web. Unfortunately he said it was possible and that he should start by learning basics of programming, like aritmancy, and studying hacker protection.'

Hermione had to take a deep breath. Snape looked ashen and furious at the same time, she didn't dare meet his eyes, though they were boring into her skull. She continued:

'Some time later, Voldemort approached him again. He asked if it was possible to transfer the body into the created realm. I think he only joked, but Xot said that maybe DNA could be transformed into Matrix. Half a year later, Voldemort by the nick of VoldyDark sent Xot a huge thank you virus that practically destroyed his mother disk. Only then he told me about Voldemort. He didn't think it was something serious at the time. By the description of the virus it was like a killing curse, so Xot could be called a Hacker-Who-Lived.' She finished weakly.

The look on Snapes face was pure horror by now. Damn her if she died, she'll finish the story.

'And now there's Bellatrix. For two weeks since Voldemort's death there was no activity, but yesterday Xot detected action. Bellatrix visited Voldemort from her own website witch we just saw. Assuming it's her website, she's very **much** alive. She wasn't killed like the rest of deatheaters.'

'Have you told this to any member of the Order?' Snape snapped. Hearing this Hermione hissed.

'Of course! I mean they were so comforting when I asked them WHY they decided to sacrifice my family for the Greater Good, which was what!?' Hermione didn't know if to feel pained of angry. How dare he?

'Good.' Was all Snape said and stormed downstairs. Few minutes later Hermione felt the house shaking. Was he lowering the wards? What the heck?

He came back seconds later panting and looking for, now his, jumper. Finding it and throwing it on himself he suddenly spun around and grabbed Hermione by her shoulders making her stand.

'Take the box,' he pointed toward computer. 'and anything else you might need for the next few days.'

The look on his face told her to better shut up and do as he said. She grabbed her coat, a lighter with a whole box of cigarettes (Snape raised an eyebrow though he was busy sending blue sparks into the night sky), pocket knife and most importantly, MP3 player. She wouldn't survive a day without it.

She shrunk everything and put it into her coat pocket. Suddenly the wind started rising and she was unceremoniously showed into the same wardrobe Snape use for bed. He banged the door shut with a lot of force and for a few seconds there was a total silence until a very low male voice boomed.

'Betty! What the hell are you doing. You're supposed to be hiding, not sending fireworks reading "Snape's here, come and get me"!'

Hermione frowned. Snape faced Wizangamot and was proved innocent. As innocent as an ex- deatheather and Snape could be, anyways. What was he hiding from?

Something sticky was on her lips but she ignored it as she listened further.

'So what's the meaning of this? You sent the letter, I thought you'd be staying here for the rest of the summer before going back to Hogwarts?'

_Snape here for the whole summer. What the hell is going on? Whoa whoa!_

'What the hell is going on Snape?!' she blasted the door open and screeched. She had had enough. First he comes looking like a rag princess, then starts this cryptic shit 'I'll explain later', sleeps in my wardrobe during days Upside Down, and now some dude comes and says he'll be staying for the whole summer?

Both man turned around to look at her. Surprisingly Snape didn't look angry, just … guilty? To hell with Snape, what really bothered her was the other man. The man was no "dude", Na-ah. If there was a description for him than it was Scary. Snape was like scary and that man was Scary capital S. His robes were black, high collared like priest's, his skin so pale that it almost shined in the darkness, heavy lidded eyes half open, orbs abnormal shade of blue. His hair was almost exact color as his skin if not whiter. He leaned forward, only inches away from Hermione's face, bared his teeth as if grinning and purred.

'And just what do we have here?'

'Oh for gods sake, Sod, sod off. You look freak enough to scare the daylights out of her.' Snape snarled.

The man stood straight again and grinned. His face was handsome but there was something about him that made your guts freeze.

'She's the reason you're here Sod. Apparently we were right, Bellatrix wasn't killed. But that's not the issue. By what she told me,' Snape glanced at Hermione 'Dark Lord might have left us a present or worse, he might not be as... as we'd like him to be.'

Sod raised his eyebrows: 'Ahamh… Okay… We'll have to run some tests to confirm brain damage, so just in case you both will have to come to the headquarters. Betty, if this is a joke…' the man looked seriously at Snape. Then it hit Hermione.

'Why does he call you Betty? Hermione was already in a fit of giggles.

Snape flinched and turned red. The man next to him smiled evilly.

'Oh, Betty is his code name, miss. Isn't that right, Betty? It's most befitting.'

'Shut up and Sod off.' Snarled Snape.

'Now now Betty. There's nothing to be ashamed of.' cooed Hermione. 'And it sounds quite nice. Say, was that because of BATTY or it's just because there's something about you I'm not supposed to know?' she asked in suggestive voice.

'You know about batty?' asked man looking quite impressed. 'It took us a better half of decade to find this out and give him his code name.' he laughed in a rich baritone. 'I take it you're Hermione Gringer, owner of this place. I'm Valdorf. Can call me Sod Off, or simply Sod.'

Hermione smiled but was reluctant to go any further. Even if he called Snape Betty and his was Sod Off, he still looked like a predator.

'Now Sev, why was she hiding in there and why is her nose bleedin'?' Snapes face flickered with guilt again. Hermione touched her nose with her fingertips and winced. She spun around to look at the mirror and almost screamed in anger. Her nose was broken and bleeding badly.

'I thought you might arrive with Smelly. The amount of eau-de-cologne he uses is enough to kill anyone in five meter radius and she... had sensitive nose. But…' but he didn't get to finish because Hermione kicked his leg bad enough to make him bend. Then she launched at him trying to claw the hell out of him.

'You little fucking shit, you did that on purpose!' she screamed.

Just before she could give him a nice 'remember me' scratch on his right cheek strong hands grabbed her around the waist and lifted her off of Snape. _Hey, what tha… _And there was a laugh from behind.

'Quite a vicious one, even better though. She won't let you walk on her. Finally met someone your size, Betty?' Grinned Sod, holding back Hermione.

Snape rose from the floor scowling. 'I didn't mean to break your nose, though now I think it serves you right.' Hermione roared and tried to escape from the tight grip, unfortunately the man was wearing long sleeved cloak and gloves so no scratching or biting would help, and she's no match for him anyway. Valdorf seemed to get tired of her squirming.

'Now you two **will** behave!' he boomed. 'We're running out of time. You must leave in ten minutes before first squad arrives.' He looked at Hermione, still gripping her. 'Behave?' she nodded, not that she had any other choice. She wouldn't risk playing tricks on him. 'Right. I have to go alert the Central about your arrival. Now miss Granger, I know it might be hard to understand this now but we must leave no trace of you two ever being here. You will have to burn the house. I'm sorry, but there's no other way.'

'No problem, been thinking about that for a while actually.' Both man stared at her.

After the seventh year Christmas' break she irrevocably alienated herself from Hogwarts and the Order. A day before the break Order received information about the upcoming attacks on muggles and muggle born families. Order still had their spies and recruited new ones. This bit of juicy treat came from none other but Draco Malfoy. After Dumbledors death he dramatically changed his mind. Apparently raping, torturing and killing was a bit too spicy for him to stomach. But there's very, very small chance that it had something to do with the Dark Lord slaughtering his father and most importantly his mother who, if the rumors were true, was expecting a second child.

When he came with the list he didn't dare met their eyes. Harry and her were in the hospital wing. Of course, by then, darling little Potter was the leader of the Order and took the list. Wanna have a guess whose name was on top of it? The attack on her family scheduled in three hours, just enough time to evacuate them. Exactly then Kingsley bolted into the room and dragged Potter away 'for a few words'. After fifteen minutes the whole Order was out on a mission. Hermione couldn't leave Hogwarts as she was still sumo-fighting her allergy. But there were other twenty people to save her family.

No one came to see her the fallowing day and then the Ministry owl arrived with oh such a sincere regret to announce her parents and brother's deaths. Her brother… always friendly and happy bushy haired punk, her best friend. She wanted to rip her own heart out just to stop the maddening pain.

Hermione hexed Pomfrey into oblivion just to get out of the hospital wing. Poor witch had to take trip to St. Mungos. When Hermione stormed into a Gryffindor common room she instantly found Potter and sent a burning curse straight to his head. Pity he ducked, though his eyebrows still wouldn't grow back so now he looks pretty much like a fish. There were twenty people on this mission and they still weren't able to save her brother? Bullocks!!! Kingsley received information about Snapes whereabouts, needless to say Potter fell for that and got ambushed. 12 people died, 4 injured, what does that leave us with? Potter, Gin Gin, Brown and Patil; he made sure to protect his harem. Everybody else… casualties. After hearing this Hermione morphed into something else, into what she is now. Room exploded, crashing onlookers into the walls, injuring some. This was a war field.

_FLASH BACK _

'_Hermione, listen!' shouted Potter 'We really thought we'll catch him this time.'_

'_Catch him?! Are you as stupid as I thought you were?'_

_Hermione instinctively shot a slicing curse that hit his left arm, leaving open gashes making him loose blood fast. Potter screamed for help but no one still in the room moved. They either were terrified (what a brave Gryffindor bunch) or agree with her. Potter seemed to realize it._

'_Hermione, please, see reason. I'm sorry it had…'_

_She wouldn't take excuses. She raised her wand before he could even register her action and threw him into the wall, she was sure she heard some of his bones break. _Suffer! Suffer as I do!

'_You don't understand!' he tried now terrified._

'_I don't understand Potter?! I don't?' she screamed on top of her lungs, anguish seeping into the stone walls. Her tears were blinding her, but she knew where he was, she could smell his fear by now. 'My family's dead! You let them murder my brother! He would have been 18 next week, he was going to leave and I was going with him! It's you who killed him!' Now she was sobbing, the pain was just too much to bear. Just a week ago Henry visited her. He was telling her how parents were fighting again, dad always drunk and how he was going to take her away. Very far from all this pain, shouting, nightmares and injustice. And now he was dead. Her Henry, her only family – dead. _

'_Herm..'_

'_One person would have been enough! One fucking someone!' her screams suddenly quieted. _

'_One person.' a deathly whisper as she sent Cruciatus at Potter. But seeing him in horrible pain didn't give her relief._

_Exactly then the Gryffindor portrait slid open and she saw Lupin just in time as he sent curse straight to her face, she tried to block it but it hit her cheek slicing it open. And then another curse sent by Potter hit her square in the back and she fell to the ground unconscious, tears still running._

_END OF THE FLASH BACK _

Next day she woke up in St. Mungos. Strangely no one was guarding her room. So she simply picked up her wand, transformed her hospital gown into cloak and left. Nurses and healers just stared at her, some with fear, some with distaste and very few with pity. In the hallway of the ground floor she saw Draco Malfoy. They stared at each other for a moment and something close to understanding passed between them. And then she left. She never came back to Hogwarts to collect her things, she just went back home. She was allowed to attend her NEWTS and stay at the ending ceremony. Since that day she hadn't used her wand. The closest to using it was when she saw Snape covered in the rags, but as he revealed himself she knew she wouldn't have to use it. Hermione fallowed his case in Daily Prophet. Next day after Voldemorts death he just arrived on the Ministry's doorstep holding evidence of his innocence – Dumbledors pensive.

When she got home she could still smell blood, floor and carpets dyed red. She scrubbed the floor till the lacquer started pealing off. The worst was that she knew who killed her brother and after tonight, it was a fact, as disturbing as it was seeing it, that Bellatrix Lestrange was alive and planning something.

Two man in the room watched as emotions changed on her face, Snape knew exactly what it was. Valdorf simply looked at her with confusion and nagging feeling that there was something really wrong about her past. Better not to stretch the silence, he thought and cleared his throat.

'I must go get the guys prepared.' It worked, they both looked at him 'You two play nicely and. move. fast.'

With that he was gone.

Hermione looked at Snape and moved to the door with simple 'need to take something'. She went to the room next to hers. It was Henrys. _It still is_, she thought. Her brother wasn't the calm type, after seventh grade went to military school and always had some dirty trick up his sleeve, mostly his own design. And he was obsessed with guns the first second he touched one. She knew exactly what she was looking for. Third floor board from the window, slightly blackened and more worn than the rest, small gap on the right side to open it. And there it lay… Smith & Wesson's 629 Classic Revolver, Jerry Miculek's choice when setting his record of shooting twelve rounds, two 6 round loads with a reload in between, in under three seconds. Three bloody seconds. She knew why Henry loved this gun. It was impossible not to.

She knew how to use it, Henry taught her every bloody thing he could, most of them she didn't want others to know. She took it and touched the cylinder, letters inscribed on it. Henry. Slowly tears started sliding down her cheeks one by one. Wiping them her palm touched the scar on her cheek, gift from Lupin. She looked at the object in her hand.

'Hello, Henry. Time for an outing.'

She put the gun safely into a shoulder holster. Putting it on and adjusting it she threw the cloak around herself. Just before leaving she leaned on the door frame, last tear sliding down her face._ This stops now, no more tears, just fighting_. And left...

NOW GO TO MY PROFILE AND CLICK THE LINK READING "CLICK ME"!

Meanwhile…

Snape was roaming the house. He knew that girl sucked at flying so there's no chance that she kept a broom somewhere around here, not to mention two. So fine. No brooms. But where the hell were all the carpets? Everyone owns a carpet, even he, but there weren't any here. He climbed the stairs and was about to go into the room where he knew Hermione would be. Suddenly he stopped dead. She was sitting on the floor holding something in her hands and crying. He instantly knew it was her brother's room.

Snape was aware of what happened on 20 th of December. Unconsciously he was a part of it, as the Dark Lord himself ordered Snape to make an appearance 4 hours before the attack in some muggle village. It was a diversion and it worked, though even Voldemort himself didn't believe that the whole Order would rush after him and not a single person would be sent to take care of Grangers. He still remembered Bellatrix rant. Boy put up quite a fight, few twisted limbs and bleeding noses, and then he died the most gruesome death. Bellatrix put all of her imagination in killing him. He also knew that his last word was his sister's name.

He saw her movement and silently went to her room. He knew that upsetting her wouldn't be a good idea right now.

Hermione went back to her room to see Snape standing there looking at her weirdly. So be it, she didn't like him either.

'Granger we need a carpet. Where are they.' He asked

'Judging by your tone you already know I don't have one.'

'Why the hell not?'

'Not that it's your business, but I don't enjoy sitting and staring at blood stains, **Betty**.' She snaped and Snape winced. So much for not upsetting her…

'Well we need to charm a carpet for flying, as you don't have a broom. We have about two minutes to set this place on fire and leave.'

Hermione thought for a few seconds and smiled wickedly. She went to her table and took out a sharp looking knife then turning around and looking at the corridor floor.

'Do you think flying linoleum will do?'

Minutes later they were soaring trough the night sky on a huge square of plastic linoleum, looking at the hooded figured rushing towards the burning house in the middle of the suburb street.

'Who are they?' She asked.

Snape considered his answer. 'They are called BloodHounds, Zhagras's sweeping squad.'

'You should watch your back from now on.' He said as an after-thought.

'Learned that in Gryffindor tower last Christmas.' She sneered.

_This is one hell of a mess he got me into and by the look at Z__hagras's sweeper squad, it wasn't a cleaning company visit with a good offer for cleaning two carpets and getting one cleaned free. But… No matter where are we going, I know that this Sod guy and Snape are interested in hunting down Lestrange as much as I am and that suits me just fine._ She thought and tried to clean her head with a warm summer breeze.

Not that it worked, anyway...

* * *

SO, liked the picture? here's the deal, I'm not writing this story in One language. and you guys just don't review. So if i'm not getting at least few hits and reviews, i'll just continue writing it in Lithuanian. What's the point in writing if no one's reading.


	5. Acting weird

Hey didn't post for a while. Uni and all, have less free time than expected. Sooo, new chap. Enjoy and review.

* * *

**What's wrong with them all**

no seriously, what?

They were flying for three hours now and she llloved every second of it. I mean who wouldn't if the wind was blowing straight to your face not letting you breathe, your cat was clawing you viciously you had a phobia for heights and the man next to you, having all signs in mind, could be a vampire that by the look of it didn't eat for week or so. Lovely.

Hermione was just too tired, the whole emotional break down today wasn't doing miracles to her mood. She carefully laid down on the flying linoleum trying to focus on other thoughts that didn't concern her current situation when she felt the change of direction.

'Where are we going anyway?' she asked giving up.

'I'm not exactly sure. Valdorf said to meet him by the lake in Labrador's forest.'

'Labrador's? Never heard of it.' Honestly she didn't.

'Probably because it's mentioned only in old muggle fairy tales and wizards just don't talk of it because it could destroy the whole concept of magical world.' He said it as if it was widely known and Hermione frowned.

'Magical community believes that first wizards generated from Elbo's island, but when Bathilda Bagshot visited this forest she claimed to have found objects indicating primitive use of magic in 12 century B.C.'

'Really? What were they.' She asked curiously.

'Human sacrifice altars, cursed areas, remnants of primitive wards…'

'Okay, get it.'

_Human sacrifice altars? These were probably first Druids, though it didn't make sense, because people moved in this area wayyy later_. She thought.

They were going down now, black lake underneath them. They reached the bank and Hermione was about to step to the ground when Snape griped her arms dragging her back.

'Granger, since yesterday I just feel this need to ask you,' he looked at her annoyed 'when was the last time you used your brain, or more precisely when did you stop using them?'

Hermione wasn't listening to him, she stared at the ground as if it was calling her. Snape frowned, there was something definitely wrong with her and now she had this glazed look over her eyes, staring at the ground. He tried to move her head to look at him but it would fall back ones he released her chin, and he had hard time keeping her in place.

'Granger. Granger for gods sake, look at me!' he shouted, but it didn't work and he needed free hands to rise the carper… er, linoleum. Hermione was struggling to get out of his grip now and the ground beneath seemed to be moving, making bubbling sounds.

'She can't hear you Sev. It's one of these cursed areas I told you about.' He looked to his right to see Valdorf flying on the broomstick to them.

'What the fuck is it doing to her?'

'Don't know. Down let her touch the ground!' Hermione almost sprung out of Snapes grip, but Valdorf got to them just in time and pushed her back. Then pinned her down to the carpet so she couldn't move a muscle.

'Fly east. The portkey is in that cave.' He moved his hand in direction of the slope with a black hole.

'Portkey! Why the hell would you place portkey around here?' Snape shouted. They had to fly all this way into this godamn freakin' dangerous forest just to get the portkey?

'Hounds were probably trying to track you. When you enter Labrador it's impossible to use wand, and no way of track you using magic. Dog thought of this.' Explained Valdorf, watching Hermione intently. 'Goddamn Snape, fly faster, she's barely breathing!'

'What!' Snape shouted 'What's happening to her?'

Hermione was turning white, her face loosing all blood. Valdorf bent over her, examining her eyes.

'She's already unconscious, she's loosing all her blood.'

'She didn't touch the ground, I'm sure of it!' Snape stared at the limp body on the plastic surface.

'You don't have to touch it for curse to work.' Now Valdorf's hand was on her neck, checking for pulse.

They reached the cave and jumped off the linoleum, Valdorf reached for the object on the wall, Snape meanwhile lifting Hermione in his arms. Valdorf grabbed his shoulder and activated the portkey.

Next second they were spinning violently. They landed in the dark, narrow alley. It was raining heavily and almost all lights in buildings surrounding them were extinguished.

'Hurry, this way.' Said Valdorf and practically ran to the black wooden door opposite the street. Snape picked himself from the pavement and lifted Hermione again. He hurried after Valdorf, who was groping the door with his palms as if waiting for something to happen.

'Fuck. Sev, they already got the place under protection fields!'

'They didn't bother to give you the password?!' Snape glanced at the girl in his arms and started feeling a bit scared. Was she even alive?

'I KNOW the password. Sparkle got some sort of new defense system that identifies your hand print or something like that. She said to place your hand on the black surface and then give the password.' Now even Valdorf was panicking.

Snape glanced around and saw it. He grabbed Valdorf's hand and placed his palm on the black glass surface next to the door. It glowed blue and then came Sparkle's voice asking for password.

'Smokers!' shouted Valdorf and the door opened. They rushed inside the house stopping in hallway disorientated. These were new headquarters and both men didn't have a clue where to go. Just when Snape was about to shout, one of the doors at the end of corridor opened and a young woman with shiny black hair stepped out wearing protection glasses.

'What the fuck is…' she started looking annoyed

'Sparkle, where's Dog?!'

'Probably upstairs in the library. Sod, what the hell! What's wrong with her?' the woman was staring at Hermione.

'Snape floated into the cursed area in Labrador. I think she got cursed.' They rushed upstairs, Sparkle on their heels looking worried. She pushed the second door on their left and stepped into the library. There in one of the armchairs sat a man with cigarette between his teeth, reading a book.

'Dog, she's under some sort of blood draining curse. Sev, check her pulse.'

Snape laid her down on the couch and tried to find pulse. Thanks gods it was there, very weak but there.

The man in the armchair stood up and slowly walked towards Hermione and Snape bending over her. And he simply looked, eyes half lidded, cigarette between his lips. He kept doing that for a few more minutes, then frowned.

'Well do something!' growled Sparkle, baring her teeth.

'Can't.' said the man. 'she's muggleborn, isn't she?' Snape nodded. 'Then it's _Jus Sanguinis Claim_. Forest claimed her as its property. If she gets blood replenishing potion she might survive. Otherwise can't do anything.'

'Got it!' Valdorf came running to the room, potion in his hand.

'Someone fancy hot-dogs tonight?' Sparkle was furious 'Why the hell did you set the portkey there if you knew about this?'

'Yah, but no one said she was a mudblood.' He looked at Hermione as both men over her were trying to force the potion down her throat. 'Would be a pity if she died, though.' He smirked 'She's not bad.'

Next second Sparkle slapped him hard enough for blood to appear.

'So you're a pureblood! But aren't you forgetting something Cerberus? Something as trivial as your sister also being a halfblood?' she shouted. Snape and Valdorf stopped their attempts at to make Hermione drink the potion to look at them. It wasn't the first time Sparkle got angry at Dog, but mostly it ended up with duels. This time, on the other hand, man looked ashamed.

'I'm sorry Aurora. I didn't mean it this way. It's just that old habits die hard.' He said picking up his cigarette from the floor and putting it out.

'It would do you good to remember, Cerberus. I'm not taking this anymore. Either I'm your sister or an ordinary _mudblood_ like she.' Sparkle said pointing at Hermione. Snape was again trying to get potion into her but no good. He was getting terrified.

'Gods Granger, just swallow it.' Desperation was written all over his face.

'Move.' Said Dog coming from behind them. Both men didn't react. 'I said move!' he bodily pushed them aside growling. He wasn't in his best moods and he wasn't wasting his patience on two men.

He picked Hermione's head and placed it on his lap, tilting her chin up. He couldn't feel her pulse and her throat was spasming. He took the remains of spilled potion and looked at her again. _Yup, pity if she dies_. _And Sparkle would kill me._

'Someone get me another potion and my wand.' He instructed and tried to massage her throat to make her swallow. It didn't work. Sparkle was back with new potion and his wand. He placed the tip of his wand at her throat and whispered few spells, then uncorked the phial, making Hermione drink. Slowly he got all potion in and closed her mouth.

'Seasam open.' He laughed. 'You're a wizard Sev, use your wand.' He got comfortable on the couch, Hermione still on his laps. 'Someone bring blanket and pepper-up. She might need that when she wakes up.'

'Weirdo.' Valdorf and Sparkle laughed and went to get what he asked. But Snape didn't look all that amused. He was glaring at Cerberus.

'What is it Betty, suddenly all jealous? I remember you telling me that she was your _least favorite_ student. Had a change of heart?' he asked smirking. Snape looked murderous.

'She's our key to hunting Bellatrix Lestrange, Dog. And this' he pointed at Hermione ' is quite inappropriate.'

'Oh, is she married.' He looked innocently at Snape. ' 'cause I'm not.'

Snape narrowed his eyes and went to sit in the armchair in front of them. This was … unusual.

'Not yet.'

'What do you mean?' Cerber raised one eyebrow.

'Flitwik passed that idiotic Marriage Law and I think she already got one proposal. Can't say who, probably some ministry worker that knows her. Didn't look all that pleased though.'

'What?' Cerber looked angrily.

'Already got the ring to propose?' Snape asked, sneering.

'Sparkle.' Cerber's eyes were running frantically around the room. 'What do I do with Sparkle. This isn't supposed to be like that!'

'We'll have to deal with this latter, when Sod comes back. He has a copy.'

'Where from?'

'The Git.'

'Could have guessed…' Cerber roller his eyes 'How does he do that. I thought they've lost influence. Still what are we going to do? I can't let her marry someone like Lupin.' His expression was of pure hatred.

'I wouldn't worry this much. It's Flitwiks law, after all, and if I'm right he'll be goner by the end of the next week.'

'You contacted Assassin Guild in Ankh-Morpork?'

'No, they did, asking for inside information. After all, most of their members aren't human. They're pretty much pissed off with the Law.'

'Aren't you worried?'

'Why?' Snape asked frowning.

'You're a half-blood.'

'The Law applies only to those not more than 30.'

'Why should he be worried, What law, and why does it apply to half-bloods?' came a voice from the doorway. Both man turned to see Sparkle coming into the room with potions and a blanket, Vald after her.

'Well…' her brother looked at her uncertain. Sparkle could do some really nasty things, especially when it included fire, explosives and her temper, pretty much like her brothers.

Valdorf sat in the chair and looked at Sparkle, she calmed down and sat in from of him, still looking annoyed but at least not shouting curses. She hated waiting for answers.

'How does that man tame her?' Snape mumbled under his nose.

'Keeping something from me Sod?' she purred. Oh now this was a bad sign.

'No. I've just arrived, we have one "Death warmed over" in Dog's lap and it just so happens that it concerns her as much as it does you. By the way, where's Pretty and Smelly?'

'Pretty is taking her beauty sleep, not that it will help her any. And stinky bugger is dealing with blood suckers. I thought vampires would rather have garlic showed up their noses than attack him.'

'Good point. Git should be here any minute, he might have problems with that hand print thing.'

'Yah, right. You're the only one in the room, not sure 'bout the girl… and Cerber if you touch her any lower I will blow that hand off! So, you're the only one in this room, save for the girl, who doesn't know a heck about computers.'

'She's a hacker.' Snape stated.

'She is? See, now even Snape KNOWS about computers! When will she wake up?' Sparkle was getting restless. 'And what's her name anyway.'

'By the look of it she should be waking up in 10 mins. A double dose was enough for four people her size. And yeah, what's her name?' Cerber looked curiously at Snape.

_Okay, he will love it or kill me for bringing her here_. Thought Snape.

'That's Hermione, the know-it-all and probably the most annoying kid I've ever met.'

Cerber and Aurora stared at her in disbelief. Snape was about to stand up and take Hermione somewhere… safer, when he heard Sparkle whisper.

'Please tell me this is the Granger who blasted Gryffindor tower and showed Potter's wand up his ass.'

'Is she Henry's Granger sister?' Cerber looked uncertain of what to think or feel so he settled with indifference. Snape was rubbin' off on him.

'Yes, the one for both, and the one that drugged McGonagall with catnip at the Ending ceremony and the one that found proof that Lestranges are still alive.'

'What the hell is Granger's cat doing at the door.' Came voice from hallway.

'Bring him in Git, and the answer is currently being cuddled to death by Cerberus.'

'You know I feel I really like her.' Said Cerber playing with Hermione hair. 'Her brother gave my dad a nice nosebleed and broken arm.' He said smiling sweetly at the memory.

'She's welcome to the club!' Sparkle cheered. 'If she knows what's a nitroglycerin she's sleeping in my room.'

'Whoa whoa! She's here only because she found out about Lestrange, and there's no place in the club.' Said Snape.

'Holly shit, what's Granger doing here!' said a young man coming trough the doorway and standing next to Snape. 'and what's wrong with Cerber?' he asked lowering his voice so only Snape could hear. 'He doesn't touch people, let alone cuddles, Sparkle didn't spike his drink with that experimental potion she's working on?'

Cerber raised his eyes, glaring at Sparkle. 'No, she got cursed in Labrador and what is that potion Sparkle is working on?' a month ago Sarkle slipped him modified pollyjuice potion. He looked like Snape for three bloody weeks and his eyes were still black instead of dark orange.

'No, I didn't.' sneered Sparkle. 'I need someone blond for that.'

'What is that potion Sparkle?' asked Snape actually quite interested. Sparkle grew up in the muggle world and had a knack for something called chemistry, something like alchemy, just tad bit more dangerous. No day passed without a boom, fire or sparkles in her lab. If there ever was such a day, Sparkle called it a day she failed to justify her existence.

'Something you wouldn't want to drink.' But her look said "talk latter".

'Anyways, why you two look at her as if she was a dragon in unicorns skin?' asked Cerber looking down at Hermione.

Valdorf started chuckling, Snape looked annoyed and man behind him grinned evilly.

'Say Betty, did you have a nose work or did she break it?' asked Valdorf.

'She broke your nose?' Cerber raised an eyebrow.

'So much for your princess bribe, bro. Though now I like her even better.' Laughed Sparkle.

'Are you sure no one slipped him anything?' Git eyed him cautiously.

'Look you git' _gods, that name was made for him_, thought Cerberus 'if you're afraid of women it doesn't mean that I am. Even Snape here knows she's pretty, and Valdorf's been drooling all over the place since she arrived. Even Sparkle likes her. How many people does she like?'

'She's a bloody Gryffindor, ex-best-friend of scar face, brainy, bossy, bitchy, tempered and a bit dangerous. And oh yeah, my age.' Finished the man

'So you like her too. Otherwise you wouldn't have mentioned it.'

'I DO NOT!'

Snape raised his eyebrows. So he didn't really like her, or liked her before, but he had to admit that Granger girl vanished. This girl was different, no bullshit and a bit more stupid aka brave. Who the hell would kick Valdorf. Even Snape kept his distance. But there was another thing. She grew up and turned into a woman in one year he hadn't seen her. So now she annoyed Snape for totally different reasons, one of them being his failure to stop looking at her. Cerber didn't like people, the last person he touched ended up in St. Mungos. But Granger was pretty and even Cerberus had noticed it. They all had. _Even I_. thought Snape and mentally slapped himself. _And she's your ex-student_.

Hermione woke up. She felt so week that she didn't have strength to move a muscle. Slowly she tried to remember anything from yesterday.

_Hangover – no_

_Part__ying – no, no hangover._

_Having a terrible nightmare, where Snape blasts in her house and then they leave on flying linoleum. – might be, but it wasn't scary enough to leave her in coma. So, no. _

Slowly her senses flooded back to her and she could feel someone stroking her hair and shoulder. She was laying on somebody. Probably Henry. But he's dead_. So who the hell is touching me?!!_

Adrenalin rushed trough her veins and she opened her eye trying to see who it was. It all happened on instinct. The man that was stroking her hair looked at her, Snape stood up, woman in the chair next to the couch did the same and Hermione had her wand and gun out at the same moment. Her wand first pointed at the woman who got hit in the chest and flew back two meters unconscious. Next she disarmed Snape who looked too stunned at what she did to even draw his wand. Her gun never left the man's temple and now she was pointing her wand at two blond men in the room. Finally she chose Valdorf. She knew the other snobby git.

'You know, the last man who did that to my sister was sent to his family in a 2 liter jar with a label "NOTT'S jam" .' Hermione looked at the black haired man with a gun at his temple. 'don't get me wrong, I'm quite impressed. The last person to disarm Snape was Valdorf recruiting him. Even I have trouble doing that.' The man stopped smiling. 'Now you will give me the gun, give Snape his wand back, enervate my sister and get down on the couch, preferably in the previous position, unless you want to be in another jar in my trophy room labeled "cute girl I didn't really wanted to kill." '.

Hermione didn't do it, just made sure her gun was at the right angle. Bad idea. Next second her arm was painfully twisted behind her back, her shoulder probably dislocated, and she was on her knees facing pretty stunned Draco Malfoy and Valdorf whatever his last name was.

'Gryffindor, you say.' Cerber glanced at Snape and handed over his wand. 'Can't blame her, I don't look too dangerous.' He laughed still holding her arm. 'Now, no fancy tricks, okay? And you look drained. Should be laying.' He released her hand and Hermione fell backwards her head hitting the couch. Adrenalin was gone. She wasn't only drained, she was exhausted to the point of blacking out. _What the fuck is wrong with me?_

She was about to faint when she felt someone lift her from the ground and place her back on the couch. She wanted to see who it was this time but her head simply lolled to the side and bumped into someone's shoulder.

'Ehm, I think it was my place.' She heard the man, that had just unarmed her, voice speak, slightly annoyed.

'Arse up – place taken.' Said a silky, mocking voice vibrating near her ear. 'And we will talk about _this_.'

So it was Snape she was leaning on. Snarky, sarcastic, unpleasant, biased, unfair, arrogant, git'ish, scary, unpredictable he may be, but he made a veeery good pillow. Hermione was really weak and she really didn't mind her position, she was slowly unconsciously drifting into sleep.

'Don't you dare sleep, Granger.' Snape said.

'But I'm tired, my arm really hurts and…' she closed her eyes already lucid '… you're so comfortable.'

'……' Draco

'………' Cerber and Sparkle already conscious.

'…' Valdorf, eyebrows raised.

Few seconds later the whole room was engulfed in laughter.

'Stop laughing, she's delusional. She lost so much blood that the leftovers wouldn't be enough to feed a mosquito.' Growled Snape.

'Well that's strange. She took double dose.' Cerber said to himself.

'You're so comfortable.' Sparkle pursed her lips at Snape and started giggling again.

Hermione mumbled something under her breath and yawned, stretching like a cat and nuzzling in Snape's shoulder. 'What?' asked Snape confused. She obviously was talking to him.

'I said you smell nice, like hot summer day and spice.'

Snape knitted his eyebrows. _Is she that tired? And why there's no allergy reaction, she's allergic to every second herb in my lab. I remember someone saying that people tell truth when they are tired or very very drunk. … no way. There's probably something wrong with her head._

The room was silent. Well, understandably everyone was too shocked to laugh. They just stared at Snape staring at Hermione.

'You do realize how… I have no word for it, but that just sounds…' Draco was at loss of words.

'How _kinky_ it sounds?' supplied Sparkle smirking. 'Snape smells hot and spicy?!' and the laughter started again. Snape roller his eyes. Well he didn't smell of jasmine and roses like Smelly. For gods' sake, someone should tell him that A man shouldn't smell like that!

'Now are you going to tell us why do you think she can prove that Bellatrix is still alive?' Valdorf was still looking at Hermione, so did Cerber, only that he didn't look at Snape as calmly as before, eyes darting from him to the girl.

Snape one's again rolled his eyes. _What the hell is wrong with him. The man is supposed to be homophobic! _

'She's a hacker as you already know. Being a know-it-all she thought it would be fun to learn something illegal and ones again go against all the rules. Met some guy hacker and later he told her that some_ guy _that called himself Voldemort created a web site that is protected lot better than Microsoft itself. As I understand it could have been her friend that hacked the site and placed the picture of ass instead of Microsoft AltaVista advertisement.'

'No way!' Sparkle goggled.

'Way. I heard her say something about some place called Pentagon being next in line. So anyway, long story short, Bellatrix visited Voldemorts web-site from her own homepage and so we assume that she's alive.'

'Um, okay, are you mental?' asked Malfoy 'Because my aunt wouldn't touch anything muggle unless it was something devised for torturing.'

'Yes I quite agree.' Snape's face contorted and turned green. 'And it was her personal site so no one except her could have logged on.'

'What was in there?' Valdorf asked cautiously. Judging by Snape's reaction it wasn't good.

'She kind of owns a … a video library of adult content. And we saw some of it…'

'A porn site?' Valdorf eyes were bulging. Cerberus looked amused, and Sparkle exchanged wicked glances with Malfay (aka Git).

'KINKEY!' they both shouted and doubled over with laughter.

* * *

A/N 

_**did some work on my first illustration. i think it turned out lot better than i originally even imagined! you can see by clicking on the links in the end on my profile. If for some reason you can't see them, leave your email, contact me any way you feel fit and i will send them to you :)**_

_**Okay, next Chap: Who the heck are all these people, why homophobic Cerberus likes Hermione sooo much, what's up with snape sleeping upside down and so much much more + new pictures. Now REVIEW!**_


End file.
